This invention relates to a toothbrush having an electrically operated functional unit and to a process for producing such a toothbrush.
Electric toothbrushes with rechargeable energy stores (storage batteries) are known and widely available on the market. In most cases, electrical energy is transmitted inductively to the energy store from the charging station. This is described, for example, in CH 656 987. Since there is no need for any electrical line connections between the energy store and the charging station, the advantage of this charging method resides in the straightforward handling for the user (i.e. straightforward positioning in the charging station without trying to find contact) and in the low level of susceptibility to external influences, e.g. water or toothpaste, which may result in contamination or corrosion of electrical contacts. The disadvantage with inductive charging resides in the high production costs and in the large amount of space required for the charging station, which comprises a high-outlay charging circuit. The toothbrushes are likewise large, heavy and unwieldy since, in addition to the storage batteries, at least one secondary coil with a rectifier arrangement has to be present.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,552 discloses an electric toothbrush of the generic type having an energy store which can be charged up via a plug-in contact. The contact element is located without protection at the foot of the electric toothbrush and thus in a region in which water dripping off from the brush head accumulates. Satisfactory current transmission is put at risk by corrosion and contamination of the contact elements.